Numerous cosmetic compositions having the texture (consistency) of a cream are currently known. They are widely used in the cosmetics industry because of their structure, agreeable feel and their capacity to carry active ingredients.
However, compositions having the consistency of a cream generally can only be obtained by industrial processes. Yet we are currently seeing an increasing tendency for so-called “mobile cosmetics” that are obtained by mixing powders or liquids contained in single-dose units (capsules, small jars, small packets, etc.), with the user mixing the various components just prior to use. These mobile cosmetic compositions often have the advantage of not containing preservatives, making them particularly appropriate for sensitive skin.